Question: $ 2^{-3}$
$= \left(\dfrac{1}{2}\right)^{3}$ $= \left(\dfrac{1}{2}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{1}{2}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{1}{2}\right)$ $= \dfrac{1}{4}\cdot\left(\dfrac{1}{2}\right)$ $= \dfrac{1}{8}$